Most interesting
by Tempest2004
Summary: Tag to 'Heir Apparent'. Aya considers Razer's actions as the guards came closer. Yes, I went there with the first fic. Please R&R
1. Chapter 1

So, I was looking around the internet for fanfiction for Green Lantern: TAS and I found an interesting post on lj saying that the category for the series had been added by the staff here on , but it wouldn't show up until a story was added. So I thought I would do the first fanfic for it!

Disclaimer: Razer, Aya and Hal do not belong to me. Might like to own the Interceptor though...

**11111111111111111111111111111**

Aya followed Razer back towards the ship. She watched him walk and tried to decide why he had pushed her to the ground. To miss being seen? Oh that, certainly. But... Had there been another reason? He was... He had changed. He was still rough, hard. But she had seen concern on his face when they had seen shadows coming and he had pushed her into the shadows. He'd covered her body with his own (with space of course). Why? The darkness in the corner was so absolute that her 'body' couldn't have shown.

"Why?" Aya asked the back in front of her. He paused.

"Why what?" he asked, turning back to look at her. He looked curious. It was a good look for him.

"Why did you cover me with your body when the guards were passing by?" Aya asked. Razer stiffened and when he glanced back at her, she noticed he was a light shade of pink, standing out against his gray skin.

"I don't know what you're talking about." he said and continued on. Aya pondered the pink on his face and giggled quietly when she realized what it meant. Most interesting. Razer glanced back at her.

"What are you laughing about?" he asked. Aya's fast brain quickly provided an answer.

"What Hal said this morning. It was funny." she said. A brief scowl flickered over Razer's face and Aya shot him a small smile.

_Most_ interesting.

**2222222222222222222222**

Fin


	2. Fear Itself

Sorry I haven't been able to get more written and posted. Real Life (RL) has been really stressful and busy. Anyway, this is based off the new episode and from the previews, it looks like Aya's back in action and fighting back-to-back with Razer! Yay!

Disclaimer: Razer and Aya belong to the producers and DC. I own nothing.

**11111111111111111111111111111**

Razer stepped out of his quarters and glanced around. He'd been careful not to let Aya sense the changes in his metabolic system. She wouldn't know that he'd-

"You lied." for an emotionless computer's voice, she was certainly capable of showing disappointment. He froze and turned. Aya was sitting in her chair, staring at him. He took a step back.

"I have no idea of what you're talking about." he lied again. Aya's eyes narrowed slightly.

"You're doing it again." she said, her voice cooling significantly.

"Aya-"

"I understand your hesitation to open up to me, Razer. But why lie to me?" she said. Razer sighed.

"Aya," he walked over and knelt in front of the chair. "There is a certain... belief that goes into an oath of power. For Green Lanterns, it is the belief that they are using their powers for good. That they are going to help people with their rings."

"And it is different for Red Lanterns?" Aya asked.

"Yes. To power a red ring, we must be angry. We must feel hate, rage..." Razer's lips twitched slightly. "We must have an edge that a Green Lantern doesn't." he said. Aya nodded.

"And do you feel hate? Rage?" she asked. Razer sighed.

"Yes. Atrocitus... He...he told me killed Ileana. My wife, Aya. He killed my _wife_. _That's_ why I wanted to kill him. That's why I can charge my ring. Because I hate him and I'm angry that he killed her and that I wasn't there to protect her..." he turned his head and got to his feet.

"You hate both him and yourself. Razer, could you have been there to protect your wife? Realistically?" Aya said. Razer whirled around and stared down at her, fury beginning to blossom on his face.

"What are you saying?" he demanded.

"You have an analytical mind. Consider it. Could you realistically have been there to save her from Atrocitus?" she insisted. Razer's stare turned blank.

"I..." Aya watched as the wheels turned in his mind. "I don't think so..." he murmured.

"It is not your fault, Razer." Aya murmured as Razer moved to stand by a window watching the stars go rushing by.

Aya's chair floated up to his side and she reached up to take his hand in hers, offering silent comfort.

**2222222222222222222222**

Fin


	3. In Love, War and Apologies

Wow, did this take a while! Of course, that's what happens in finals week. XD Anyway, here's the tag to '...In Love and War' Aya having Ilana's face? Interesting. Didn't make the connection until they showed Ilana opening her eyes with Aya's green eyes.

Most interesting.

Disclaimer: Aya, Razer, Hal, Kilowog, Aga'po and Hal's dad do not belong to me.

**1111111111111111111111111**

Aya shifted uncomfortably, not sure what to do. The sound of footsteps made her twist at the waist. The smiling face of Hal Jordan greeted her and returned an automatic half-smile.

"What's up, Aya?" he asked, in his perpetually cheerful tone.

"What's…Up?" she asked, staring at him in confusion. Hal chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Sorry. I mean, what's bothering you?" he said, sounding sheepish.

"I am… I am not sure as to my status." Aya replied, sounding confused. "Razer has not spoken to me since we left Zamaron." Aya said. Hal nodded. There had been something between the two of them and even Kilowog had commented on it.

"_Jordan, are you seein' what I'm seein'?" Kilowog asked. Razer was grinning at something Aya had said._

"_Yeah, I'm seeing it. What's wrong with it?" Hal asked._

"_Well, don't you think he's a bad influence?" Kilowog questioned, gesturing at the pair as if to illustrate the point._

"_Why? She's learning something and Razer's developing people skills. There's nothing wrong with that." Hal said. Kilowog shook his head._

"_If he hurts her…"_

Somehow, it made sense to Hal that Kilowog would be protective over Aya. From everything he'd heard, Kilowog had had a daughter on Bolax Vix and a little girl. Kilowog struck Hal as the 'Over-protective Daddy' type.

"Well, what happened?" he asked. The younger lantern had been testy and almost, _almost_ violent since they had left Zamaron. Even Kilowog had been touchy.

"I… I do not know if I can say." She said, shifting uncomfortably again. "I said I would not mention anything about it, to anyone." She said. Hal nodded, then an idea struck him.

"If it was life threatening to someone, even that person you said you would not say anything about, would you say something?" Hal asked.

"I would. But, this is not detrimental to the person's health. Well, not in a physical sense." Hal stifled a curse. Aya was too quick.

"Tell me about it in the third person." Hal said. Aya cocked her head to the side, confused. "Tell it to me as if you were speaking hypothetically." he explained.

"Oh... Hypothetically speaking... There is a face that... someone one... might have _accidentally borrowed_ the face of someone elses... Wife." Aya said. Hal stared at her and thought very, very hard for a moment.

"You accidentally _borrowed_ the face of Razer's wife?" Hal asked. Aya nodded miserably.

"That is why he will not speak to me. I endeavored to apologize..."

"But he's pricklier than a porcupine about it?" Hal guessed. Aya nodded again. _I'd better handle this so Kilowog doesn't find out. I'd hate to see what he would do to him. _"Aya, where's Razer?" Hal asked.

"In his quarters. He refuses to come out." Aya said, guilt clouding her face.

"Of course he does." Hal muttered. "I'll go talk to him. Keep Kilowog occupied." he said and flew in the direction of Razer's quarters.

**2222222222222**

Razer sat staring at an image of Ilana from his ring, thinking over what the witch had said. Was he empty inside? And what she had said about Aya... Anger rose like a wave and a growl started at the back of his throat.

"Razer? I know you're in there." Hal said. Razer bit back the growl.

"Go away, Lantern." he snarled. The doors dinged open on their own. _Aya..._ he thought with a silent snarl.

"What the hell is a matter with you?" Hal snapped as the doors slid closed behind him. Razer rose to his feet, resisting the urge to send Jordan back through the _closed_ doors.

"There is nothing the matter with me." Razer said. Hal took a step forward and Razer raised his ring.

"You hurt Aya." Hal said softly.

"I did no such thing." Razer snapped back, turning his back on the man. He was confident his ring would warn him of an imminent attack.

"Not physically, no. But you did emotionally." Hal said. Razer snorted.

"She is a machine, she will get over it." Razer said heartlessly. Behind him, Hal grinned.

"You called Aya a She." Hal said, almost tauntingly.

"That is what you call her. I was merely imitating you." Razer retorted. Hal snorted derisively.

"Riight. Is that why you were defending her?" Hal prodded. Razer whirled around, ring glowing brightly.

"What are you talking about? Did Aya say something?" Razer snarled. Hal offered a lopsided grin.

"No, but you did." Hal said. "I searched the memory banks. Aya downloaded video of the fight you had against the Zamarons. That's what we on earth like to call 'Back-to-Back Badasses'." he said. Confusion colored Razer's face for a moment. "It's a compliment. But I saw the look on your face when Aya got hit. You were about to go ballistic on them when they encased you in the crystal. And, you stopped struggling when they pointed their weapons at Aya." a childish grin plastered itself onto Hal's face. "You like Aya." he said in almost, _almost_, a singsong voice.

"Be silent, you know nothing of what you speak." Razer snapped, turning back so Hal couldn't see the red on his face.

"Sure I don't... Look. She's hurting, okay? About what you said, about what happened. It really wasn't intentional." Hal said. Razer's shoulders slumped.

"I am... I have been so angry for so long about Ilana and when Aya st-" he paused, glancing back at Hal over his shoulder. "Used, Ilana's face... It was..."

"Like she was alive again." Hal said softly. "I know the feeling. Back on Earth, I lost my dad when I was kid. He was my hero." Hal laughed softly. "Whenever I asked him if he was afraid, he said it was his job not to be. I guess he was the reason I became a test pilot, a Green Lantern. Anyway, there are a _lot_ of bad guys on my plant. And one of them can manipulate people's minds. He used my Dad and his face against me. It was so _good_ to see him again... It didn't occur to me until later what was going on, when he almost hurt Carol..." Hal shook his head. "The point is, I didn't care if he was just an illusion or not. He was my Dad and that was all that mattered." Hal stopped and took a shaky breath. Razer turned slightly, surprised to see the older man upset. "Look, the point is that it's not easy to see that person again, even if it's just someone else using their face. But don't blow it, just because you're mad she's using Ilana's face. Embrace it, Razer. Take it for what it is." Hal said and turned to go. He paused in front of the door. "And you might consider resolving this thing with Aya _before_ Kilowog finds out. He's kind of protective." Hal said and left, leaving the young Lantern alone with his own thoughts.

**3333333333333**

"Aya?" Razer called quietly, walking into where the android was standing, staring at the stars. It reminded him forcibly of a few weeks ago when he was angry over Atrocitus and Aya had offered him comfort.

"Yes, Red Lantern?" her voice was stiff, formal. Razer flinched.

"I... came to... apologize over my behavior. It was... inexcusable." he said softly. Aya kept her back to him, staring at the stars, remaining silent. "I should not have... said, those things about you taking her face. I... I had not realized it until the Witch pointed it out. My reaction was..." he trailed off, not sure about what word to use.

"Inappropriate? Immature? Rude?" Aya suggested, anger tinging her voice as she turned around. Razer swallowed softly and stood his ground.

"Yes. All of those." he said. Aya nodded firmly and turned back to the window. "I do not want to cause trouble between us. I do not wish to make things... uncomfortable between us." he said. Aya snorted. A habit, not doubt, picked up from the Green Lanterns.

"Things are already uncomfortable between us. But..." Aya turned and a gentle smile graced her face. "I will allow you to apologize." she said, a teasing curl appearing on her lips. Razer's own mouth twitched slightly. He gave her a courtly bow in her direction.

"My apologies, Lady Aya." he said. A glance up showed both the satisfied expression and the little smile on her face.

"Apology accepted, my Razer." she said with a gentle wink.

**4444444444444444**

So maybe Aya had Ilana's face.

But that didn't mean she was Ilana.

**5555555555555555555555**


End file.
